


All of You

by mythicait



Series: Sydrian Oneshots [3]
Category: Bloodlines Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Makeup, Public Love Confessions, Tumblr Prompt, non-paranormal au, this is not a happy ending sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicait/pseuds/mythicait
Summary: Tumblr prompt: “I want all of you, your body, your heart, your soul.”  for sydrian and i want ANGSTFor my lovely @rhysands-highlady





	1. Chapter 1

“Damnit, Adrian, why would you _do_ that?”

Sydney stalked into her apartment before whirling to face her boyfriend, her arms crossed and her heart burning to pieces already.

Hotter than he had any right to be when she was this angry with him, Adrian shut the door quietly before running his hands through his chestnut hair and turning to face her. The stubborn set of his jaw was her first warning that this would be a real fight.

His voice was quiet and firm when he said, “Do what? Kiss my girlfriend in public?”

“Yes,” Sydney hissed, “exactly that. You know why we can’t do- do any of that where people can see us.”

“Because they’ll report us back to your family.” But his voice was dull, as if he was reading from a book and it breaks her heart because she _knew_ this had been weighing on him. She had hoped, futilely it seemed now, that he would move past this.

“Why can’t you just-”

“Just what?” Adrian’s voice is harsh now and Sydney could see the pain in his beautiful eyes as he moved closer, until he was inches away from her and she ached with the need to reach out to him. “Just settle for loving you in secret?”

“Yes,” she said and her heart broke with her voice. Giving in, she reached out and laid her hands on his chest, grounding herself with that touch of him. “I love you, Adrian. What else do you want?”

Cupping her face in his hands, Adrian kissed her fiercely. Melting into his touch, Sydney kissed him just as hard, despite the tear that escaped to race down her cheek to fall on his fingers. When he pulled back, it was to lean his forehead against hers and whisper, “I want all of you, Sydney Sage. I want your body and your heart and your soul. And I don’t want to have to hide that, to be someone I’m not and pretend that you aren’t my entire universe.”

Sydney’s eyes fluttered closed at his words, as she drowned in the love she felt for him and the dread steeped in her heart. “Adrian, I can’t do that. I want to, believe me I want that more than anything. But my family…” She shrugged, helpless.

“You’re twenty-three, Sydney. You’re not a teenager anymore and they have no hold on you but the one you give them. You get to live your life how _you_ want to now.” But she was already shaking her head, not seeing the flash of devastating pain that he hid with a hard mask. “But if I’m not what you want in your life, then that’s fine.”

Here eyes flew open as she stared at him in shock. “Never that, Adrian,” she whispered. “Please believe me, that will never be what I want.”

Adrian mimicked her shrug. “Then you’ve got a choice to make, Sage. Because I can’t live like this anymore.”

Confused and still trying to figure out what he meant, Sydney was frozen as Adrian pressed a kiss on her forehead before walking to the door.

“Adrian?” Her voice was small and pained and she didn’t even recognize herself now, didn’t see or hear the passionate woman she had thought she’d become.

Pausing with his hand on the door, Adrian’s voice was quiet but firm and warm. “I love you, Sydney. You know where I’ll be when you figure it out.”

And as the door clicked shut behind him, Sydney crumpled to the floor. She cradled her hands to her chest as if she could stop her heart from breaking and bleeding onto the floor. As the floodgates opened and tears poured down her face, she choked on the sobs rising in her throat and she mourned the strength she couldn’t find to run after the man she loved.


	2. All of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “I have so much love for you. I actually never thought I could feel like this, but you proved me wrong.” sydrian fluff to Recover from the angst
> 
> For my lovely Gwyneth, who's been doing so much lately and needs a little fluff <3 <3 <3

It took a very long week and a voicemail from her father to finally break through the haze Sydney had been in.

Ever since Adrian had walked out her door, she hadn’t really _felt_ anything. Choking on a laugh, Sydney marveled at the difference. Adrian struggled with too many emotions and she had too few. What a pair they made. 

Or had made. Staring at her phone, Sydney felt tears burn at the back of her eyes. She hated this. Hated everything about her fight with Adrian and the father who made her feel like she was nothing and the choices she had made.

When she looked up, her eyes caught on a flare of purple. 

Her apartment was littered with Adrian’s work, little drawings and paintings adorning each wall. But this one was her favorite. Standing, Sydney walked over to the large canvas that hung in her living room. It was abstract, deep, swirling purples that melded and danced with gold. Adrian had said she inspired him, that she was his muse. 

And as her fingertips traced the whorls of paint, she made her choice.

One very loud, angry phone call later, Sydney was in her car and she felt more free than she had in years. Even if there were butterflies making a racket in her stomach right now.

The “discussion” with her father hadn’t exactly gone well, but she’d told him about Adrian and how she wanted her life to be _hers_ and he’d been so angry that she knew he wouldn’t talk to her for quite a while. And that counted as a victory in her book for now. 

Ironically, that conversation - the one she’d been dreading for almost her whole life - was nothing compared to what she faced now. Ultimately, her dad was easy. She was used to disappointing him and if he chose to cut all ties with her, she still had her mom and her sisters.

But this…

Sydney’s hands flexed on the steering wheel and she watched her knuckles go white. 

_“I love you, Sydney. You know where I’ll be when you figure it out.”_

It had been a week since he had walked out her door, but it was a Saturday afternoon and it was where they had spent most of their Saturday afternoons since even before they had started dating. It was either here or halfway across the state and she’d try there next. 

Sydney’s breath hitched when she pulled into the parking lot of Pies n Stuff. 

His beautiful car was here. 

Drawing in a deep breath, Sydney leaned her forehead against the wheel and took a moment to collect herself. Not that it helped that much. 

When the butterflies didn’t calm down at all, she just opened the door and slid out. Passing by his mustang, she let her fingertips drag along its surface for a moment. He was here. Which meant she still had a chance to fix things.

Opening the door, she heard the little bell chime but her eyes went straight to their booth.

And there he was.

Tousled chestnut hair, dark circles marring his pale skin, and deep emerald eyes that met hers from across the little bakery. Relief so strong it almost hurt flashed through those eyes and his lips twitched into the ghost of his usual grin as Sydney walked over.

Sliding in across from him, she drank him in as if it had been years and not days that had separated them. 

“Sydney-”

“You were right,” she interrupted. “I was scared and I was being a coward and you were right about that.”

His eyes softened and she bit my lip against all the words that wanted to spill out. Reaching out, Adrian traced his thumb across the tattoo that spread over her cheek and she closed my eyes as she savored his touch.

“You’re not a coward, Sydney. You were scared and dealing with your dad and I shouldn’t have said the things I did. I was lashing out because I was afraid, too, and that wasn’t right either. I’m sorry.” 

Covering his hand with her own, she opened her eyes to meet his again. “I told my dad about us.” 

Shock made his eyes fly wide and she smiled for the first time in over a week. Like a dam burst, suddenly Sydney was laughing. All of the stress of hiding who she was from her family and hiding Adrian and _wanting_ so many things that she had thought were impossible poured from her in almost hysterical laughter. It took several minutes and Adrian’s hands cupping her cheeks for the giggling to subside. 

Wearing a confused smile, Adrian wiped at the tears that had fallen while she was having a mini-breakdown. “Doing okay, Sage?”

Reaching across the table, Sydney grabbed his collar as she half stood from her seat and dragged him forward to press her lips against his. Shock stilled him for a moment as her hands curled around his neck so that her fingers could lace through his hair. She kept my eyes open, watching the surprise fade into heat and love as Adrian kissed her back.

When Sydney pulled back a few moments later, it was only a few inches. 

“I have so much love for you, Adrian Ivashkov. In all my years of trying to be someone I wasn’t, I actually never thought I could feel like this. But you proved me wrong and I’m sorry it took me a while to catch up.”

Adrian stared up at Sydney as if she were his entire universe and her knees almost gave out beneath her. 

When his usual grin actually started pulling at the corners of his lips, she sat back down with a laugh. His hands slid to hers, intertwining their fingers as he teasingly said, “So you decided to declare your love for me publicly in Pies n Stuff?”

She scoffed but Sydney couldn’t keep the smile from her own face. “You were the one who said to meet here.” 

“You really told him?”

“I really did.” 

Before she got the chance to order any actual pie, Adrian dragged her out of the building and back to his car. He pressed Sydney against it, his body covering hers as she gasped into his mouth when he kissed her fiercely. 

“I love you, Sydney Sage, more than anything in this world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, kudos, and especially commenting!
> 
> Feel free to visit me on tumblr @myfeyrelady!


End file.
